memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Home
(Space) Voyager is at impulse speed on course for Federation space. Captain's log stardate 44578.3, we're on course for the Alpha Quadrant as we're gathering as much data as we can get on the Delta Quadrant, as for me I'm worried about taking command of Voyager full time the crew is responding well to my orders its most of the Maquis crewmembers they seem to not like that I'm replacing Janeway. (Deck 11, section 42B) Captain Tyson steps out of a turbolift and is walking towards engineering to see what Lieutenant Crusher and Lieutenant Torres want to show him, when Commander Halliwell walks out of one of the turbolifts. Commander what can I do for you says Captain Tyson as he looks at Typhuss. Captain, did Lieutenant Crusher and Lieutenant Torres call you too?, they want to show me something says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Yeah they did guess we'll find out when we get there says Captain Tyson as him and Typhuss walk into engineering. (Main engineering) Both Captain Tyson and Commander Halliwell walk into main engineering. Lieutenants you said you two found something says Captain Tyson as he looks at both B'Elanna and Wesley. Yes sirs we've been improving our warp drive by 120% to see if we can get anything in them and well we found this says Lieutenant Crusher as he shows them a burnt out gel pack. It looks burnt out says Captain Tyson as he looks at Typhuss then at Lieutenant Crusher. It is sir we're trying to trace what this little guy was running says Lieutenant Crusher as he works on the console. If my knowledge of Intrepid class starships are correct I'm guessing this little guy may have been connected to the warp drive, what do you think Typhuss Captain Tyson says looking at his first officer. I have no idea, I never served on an Intrepid class starship until I served on Voyager, I served on an Ambassador class starship, a Excelsior class starship, a Galaxy class starship and a Miranda class starship, this is all new to me says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. Hmm Wes find out where this little guy came from says Captain Tyson as he looks at Lieutenant Crusher. Aye, sir says Lieutenant Crusher as he took the gel pack from the Captain. Then the ship shakes as the red lights start flashing and klaxon sounds. Senior officers report to the bridge says Ensign Kim over the comm. Both Captain Tyson and Commander Halliwell walk out of engineering and head to the bridge. (Space) Voyager approaches a strange temporal rift in space as it pulls the ship inside. (Main bridge, red alert) Captain Tyson and Commander Halliwell walk onto the bridge hanging onto the sides of the wall as the ship is experiencing temporal eddies. Report says Captain Tyson as he and Commander Halliwell sit in their chairs. We've seem to have encountered a temporal rift we're being pulled inside Ensign Kim reports to Captain Tyson. Tina get us out of here maximum warp Captain Tyson orders his daughter to do. I'm trying but I can't make a stable warp field for us to jump to warp sir Lieutenant Tyson reports to her father. Tyson looks at the viewer as the ship gets closer to the rift. The crew gets up from the floor after the trip through the rift. Report all stations Captain Tyson orders as he looks at the bridge crew. Shields are down, weapons are down as well reports Lieutenant Commander Vale as she looks at the tactical console read out. Captain there's something out there it has a Starfleet signature Ensign Kim reports as he looks at his console. And the viewer fizzes and then shows the image and its an NX-class starship. Is that what I think that is Typhuss says Captain Tyson as he looks at the viewer shocked by the image. It is, a NX-class starship, 22nd century, no shields, polarized hull plating, 225 meters long, Iis weapons are phase cannons and photonic torpedoes, it has 7 decks and its maximum speed is warp 5.2, I took a history class at the Academy says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Sir I'm getting the ID of the ship NX-01 Enterprise says Ensign Kim as he looks at his console then at the Captain and first officer. Under the command of Captain Jonathan Archer says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen.